


Pay Attention

by onlyhoseok



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, I tried to be funny, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Texting, changki, changkyun is a tease, flirty changkyun, idk a little bit of angst i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-02-11 19:56:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12942582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyhoseok/pseuds/onlyhoseok
Summary: "I'm killing myself. I'm digging my own grave, dude. Like, I don't know, he said he got this from his mom before he went to Seoul and it was a meaningful gift or some shit and like— dude, I'm gonna die." Kihyun can only look at the boy in disbelief. He was about to say something until the boy raise his hand and place his palm right in front of Kihyun, asking him to stay quiet, as he looks away dramatically. "If today really is my last class and my last day, tell my parents I love them and I'm such a disgrace to the human population, even though I'm one of a kind."Kihyun rolls his eyes as he sigh. Helping this boy wouldn't do any good for him, anyway. He just nods before facing back to the front. "Yeah, sure, whatever."





	1. Chapter 1

" _Fuck_."

He rolls his eyes at whoever curses beside him, clearly the kid has no filter. He continues taking down notes as the lecturer kept talking animatedly. Not every word but every important points, he would take it down. After all, he needs to ace his upcoming tests so he can finally show it to his parents and hopefully this time, they would trust him enough that he could—

"Ah, shit, _fuck_."

He took in a deep breath as he shut his eyes tight. Can whoever it is sitting beside him shut up. He should really have a filter. Kihyun simply shrug it away and continued taking down notes until the same voice disturbed his focus once again.

" _Fucking hell_."

 _That's it_. Kihyun turns his head to the side to see an unfamiliar boy who looks to be a little old, he thought. The boy noticed Kihyun's gaze and raise his eyebrow before widening his eyes. 

"Oh, was it loud?" the boy who happened to have a really deep voice for his liking, asks. Kihyun only stared flatly at him and that's all it take for the boy to apologize. "Sorry, dude. I just got a problem here. Go on and continue taking down notes or whatever you were doing. I'll try to shut up."

Kihyun did not answer and only look back to the front to focus until he heard the boy's voice again. "For fucks sake, why won't it fucking work?!" Kihyun sighs as he turns around to glare at the boy again. He noticed and immediately apologized again.

"What are you doing?" Kihyun asks, hoping to sound nice but he sure believed it didn't came out as what he hoped for.

"Uh, nothing. Focus or you'll miss the lecture."

"I can't because of your unfiltered mouth."

He pouts before sighing. "Fine, man, you see. I borrowed my friend's pen earlier because I did not bring mine but it fucking broke to pieces and he's gonna kill me if he found out."

"You could've asked me for another one—"

"The pen broke and I'm gonna die the moment I walk out of this class, dude. Thanks for offering to let me borrow your pen but that's the least of my worries right now."

Kihyun don't know why he's keeping up with this guy's conversation but he did. He sighs to himself before looking to the front to see the professor writing something on the board. "Just... buy him a new one that looks similar to it or something! You're making absurd voices in a quiet class and it sounds like you're pleasing yourself."

"I'm _killing_ myself. I'm digging my own grave, dude. Like, I don't know, he said he got this from his mom before he went to Seoul and it was a meaningful gift or some shit and like— dude, I'm gonna _die_." Kihyun can only look at the boy in disbelief. He was about to say something until the boy raise his hand and place his palm right in front of Kihyun, asking him to stay quiet, as he looks away dramatically. "If today really is my last class and my last day, tell my parents I love them and I'm such a disgrace to the human population, even though I'm one of a kind."

Kihyun rolls his eyes as he sigh. Helping this boy wouldn't do any good for him, anyway. He just nods before facing back to the front. "Yeah, sure, whatever."

"Thanks, dude. You're cool," the boy smiles. Kihyun only nods and returns his attention to the lecturer. Just as the class ended, everyone started packing their stuff, including Kihyun, and started exiting the class until he heard a faint, "I hope I don't go to hell" beside him.

 

\-----

 

Changkyun wasn't the one to be shy about most things, he would sometimes do things without thinking. For example, talking with the random dude in class about him going to die. Honestly, the look on his face was just pure confusion and it would've been a shot to capture but Changkyun was too focused on him being murdered for destroying the pen his friend loved more than anything else, at that moment at least. He walked slowly at the courtyard outside the campus to go around it without bumping into any friends of his.

Let's just say, it was a complete failure.

"Oh, there's Changkyun!" he heard Minhyuk's screeching voice just a few metres away from him as the others around him turns to look at him. Changkyun, however, gave them an awkward smile as he walk towards them, ever so slowly. "Can you hurry up, we're hungry."

"Yeah, sure, coming!" Changkyun says as he let out on his best fake enthusiasm and thinking no one would noticed but no, he was a bad liar, by the face at least. And that doesn't include age.

"Something happened, didn't it," Jooheon grins as Changkyun stood there, frozen, with his eyes wide.

"Wait, Changkyun," he heard the voice he had been wanting to avoid since the moment he walked out of class. "I need my pen back, where is it?"

"I... uh... I think I left it in the class! Yeah! Better take it, right?" Changkyun smiles before starting to back away slowly. But he knew better that Hyungwon isn't dumb as he looks like.

"You little shit, YOU BROKE IT DIDN'T YOU!" 

 _Fuck_. He turns to Jooheon before smiling, saying, "Tell my parents I love them." before immediately running as fast as he could with Hyungwon following behind. The other two just stared in disbelief at the two of them.

"And they said _we're_ the childish ones."

 

\-----

 

They were pretty sure the whole campus saw them running around the whole building like idiots. But to be honest, they couldn't care about that right now because now Changkyun has to buy Hyungwon all the food he wants as an apology. And according to Hyungwon, Changkyun was the one who offered it so how could he say no. It was an escape from murder, at least.

"I spent my whole bank account buying food for this idiot just because I broke his old ass pen," Changkyun huff.

"Excuse me, respect your hyung. _And_ it was a gift from my mom, fuck you heartless trash."

"Only heartless people would attempt murder and I could perfectly say that the heartless trash you're referring to, is yourself."

"You piece of shit," Hyungwon mumbles before attempting to elbow the younger in the head until Jooheon practically held his arm back.

He was sure some people was looking at them—staring even—but that is still the last thing he would've cared about. He was way more worried about his bank account right now. Even though Hyungwon couldn't keep up with Changkyun's pace, that doesn't mean he escaped easily and that's when he offered such request. Also at that very moment, he noticed he bought everything for the beanpole idiot that he didn't buy anything for himself. He sighs before standing up and walk towards the counter—avoiding Hyungwon for his human rights—and ordered an original cafe latte to satisfy his thirst, and to also save his money since that was one of the cheapest there in the cafe. As he was waiting, he heard a familiar voice beside him, ordering his drink. He turns to see the dark haired boy he talked to in class.

"Oh, hey, it's you."

The guy whipped his head to see Changkyun and immediately sigh before looking back at his phone. "I thought you said you'd be dead the moment you walked out of class."

"God had mercy on me."

The boy rolls his eyes, mumbling something he didn't quite catch it. He was about to ask it until his drink was finally served. He carefully took it and turn to look at the boy again. "But really though, just in case if I die, tell the professor to give me a full mark on the test as a farewell gift and show it to my parents."

Kihyun couldn't believe what the boy had just said but before he could comment further abou it, the boy left him. He just sighs and took his drink which was served just as he turned his head around, before walking back towards his friend. Kihyun raise a brow when he saw his best friend grinning sheepishly at him with a mischevious spark in his eyes.

"What?"

"Who was that~?" Hoseok asks as he grins wider.

Kihyun was confused for a second before he realized that his idiotic friend was talking about that random dude who talked to him in class. Yes, they don't even know each other's names. Or like, he don't know the dude's name because he's pretty sure everyone in campus knows him.

"To be very honest, I have no idea what's his name. He was cursing the whole time during class so like I asked why because it was bothering me and he said he broke his friend's pen or something and to tell his parents that he loved them because he was surely going to be murdered when he walked out of the class, but he's still alive, sadly."

Hoseok nods slowly as he pressed his lips together. "Hmm... interesting."

"How was it interesting? It sounded like he was giving himself a handjob, for fuck's sake." And that's when Hoseok absentmindedly let out a loud laugh that made the whole cafe turns to him, including Changkyun and the others.

Later that day, he had another class, similar to the one before—Business & Management Studies. As much as he hated the class, his parents basically forced him to take it just for further knowledge and more chances of getting a great job. It was still his first year and he made a promise with his parents that if he ace his finals, he would be able to drop Business & Management Studies, or at least one out of the three courses he took—Business & Management Studies, English or Biological Sciences.

He walked into the class and sit on the same place he did earlier. The class was still empty so he decided to take out his notebook to finish up his English essay while sipping bit by bit of his coffee.

Unlike his friends, he likes to be alone and do things on his own on most things. As annoying as he might be, he has one of the warmest hearts anyone could've had—said Jooheon, at least. He would sometimes walk alone in the park while listening to music and enjoy the nature during his free time, not that he had much, but it would definitely make him relaxed from the stress he's been dealing due to school.

Kihyun entered the class just a few minutes later and saw the boy he talked to earlier was in the same seat and was typing furiously at his notebook, giving his utmost attention on the screen, not even realizing Kihyun when he walked past him to get to his seat. Kihyun raise a brow as the corner of his lips tug upwards. It was an amusing sight, to him at least, because unlike their first encounter, the boy looked so focused and did not say a word—

" _Shit_."

He took it back. He saw the boy's lips form a frown as he constantly presses on the same key over and over again. Changkyun felt eyes burning through him so he turned around and almost peed his pants when he saw the guy he talked to earlier was in his seat beside him again, glaring at him.

"Jesus Christ, you scared me. When did you walk past me?" 

Kihyun only scoffs as he turns back to the front. "Focus on your work."

Changkyun frowns before nodding but he suddenly thought of something just as he was about to delete his whole paragraph and write a new one. "I just remembered, you don't really know my name, do you?"

Kihyun nods slowly before raising his hand. "Yoo Kihyun, 24, third year."

Changkyun eyes the hand and back to his eyes before raising his bigger ones to shake hands with the older. "Lim Changkyun, 21, first year."

Kihyun raises a brow before slowly detaching his hand away from the younger. "You're younger than me? First year, you said? That explains why you might not know me."

"I don't look that old, shut up. Why? Were you supposed to be one of those famous kids the whole campus obeys or some shit?"

Kihyun scoffs. "Not to be cocky but I'm a little well known here."

Changkyun raises his brows before nodding at him. "Well, one can be well known in either something good or bad and to protect your privacy, and because I'm a nice, uh, classmate, I won't ask about it." He smiles brightly at the now glaring Kihyun before going back to his essay.

"Listen, I am known for the good reasons." _And bad ones_ , but he doesn't need to know about that and it would only bring his pride down. " _You_ , a freshman, should learn to respect your seniors."

"Sorry dude, I just gotta finish my work real quick then we'll talk."

Kihyun lets out a frustrated huff as he looks at the wall clock just above the entrance. "Class is starting soon." He only heard a faint mumble beside him, probably saying 'yes' or 'i know' but he could care less about the kid and mind his own business.

Throughout the whole class, he noticed how quiet Changkyun was beside him, not that he mind. He was, in fact, relieved at the lack of sounds coming from his classmate but then he got a strange feeling that the boy was sleeping. He sighs, as long as he doesn't disturb the class or him.

 

Few days passed in a blur. Changkyun had been missing from hangouts, get together or anything that includes people, including friends. He had been drowning himself in school work and his part time job without rest the entire week. Of course, he constantly texts the others whenever he had free time or whenever he had nothing to do, which rarely happens. Not only that but he had rarely even see his friends during breaks because of unfinished school works. Even though he was still in first year, the stress was too much but it wasn't something he couldn't handle. In fact, he had been through worse.

Today, unfortunately, Changkyun was late to class and the first sest he saw that was available was beside Kihyun, the place where he was seated the day he met the dark haired boy. He knew he didn't have enough sleep but he thought by drinking theee cups of coffee could make him stay up throughout the whole day due to the huge amount of caffeine. However, he felt drowsy and felt his eyes slowly drooping.

Kihyun notices the silent presence of his classmate that hadn't been sitting next to him since the day they met. The latter would either sit at the back or the very front but today, he decided to sit next to him again. He sighs. He hadn't heard about the younger for quite a long time, not like he wanted to be closer to him anyway. He was just curious as to where the younger had been. He turns to his right to see a peacefully sleeping Changkyun. He sighs and poke him by the arm as an attempt to wake him up.

"Changkyun. Wake up," he nudges him a little bit harder and Changkyun accidentally jumps, dropping his textbook onto the floor with a loud thud which caught the class' attention.

"What's going on there?" the professor asks, directing his eyes to Changkyun who had his eyes widened.

"I apologize, sir, nothing's going on. My textbook just fell."

The professor nods before continuing his lecture. Kihyun raise a brow at Changkyun who was rubbing his eyes, yawning widely as he opens his textbook. He turn to ask Kihyun a question when he noticed the older had been staring at him. Kihyun's eyes immediately widen and turn back to the front quickly, feeling blood rushing to his ears.

"Um, hyung, where are we now?" Changkyun asks. Kihyun turns back to him and raise a brow in confusion? "I mean, page," he says, pointing to his and Kihyun's textbooks.

"Oh," was escaped from Kihyun's mouth as he passes his book to the younger one. "Don't sleep."

Changkyun looks up at the older one before pushing the book back to the owner. "I was trying to stay awake."

Kihyun notices the dark circles under Changkyun's eyes, showing the lack of sleep the boy have. Kihyun sighs. "Don't pressure yourself." Even though he didn't know the boy that much, he wasn't that heartless to not give a simple advice to him. Changkyun only smile weakly at him.

"I'm not."

 

\-----

 

"I'm starting to be tired saying the same thing over and over again but Kyun, don't overwork yourself, for God's sake."

Jooheon snickers. "And _he_ said he don't care about us," he says, looking at Hyungwon who was avoiding his eyes.

"I just don't wanna attend any funeral this year."

"That's weak, hyung, but I agree with you. Changkyun, you barely had any sleep lately," Jooheon frowns as he turns to look at the younger.

Changkyun only shrugs. "I'm fine, you guys don't have to worry about me."

"Yeah, says the one who's literally dozing off to sleep in a public cafe in the ugliest way possible," Hyungwon snickers as he stares at Changkyun who was now resting his chin on his palm with his eyes half closed and his mouth wide open. The two of them can only sigh. Nothing they say will change the mind of the younger one who loves to overwork himself. He turns around to see his shorter friend that he met on their first year, wlaking up to them, holding teo cups of coffee. "Thanks, dude," Hyungwon grins mockingly at Kihyun as he took the coffee that the shorter one owed him for losing a bet.

"He's your friend?" Kihyun asks, gesturing his eyes to Changkyun.

"Yeah, why? You know him?"

"He's in my class and our first encounter was... weird but I have something to ask, out of pure curiosity, is he not well?"

Hyungwon smirks. He never really had seen Kihyun asks anything about any friend of his. "Well, he overworked himself these past few days and not having enough sleep."

"I knew it," Kihyun mumbles under his breath, though, Hyungwon heard him loud and clear. "Tell him to take a day off or something, he was dozing off earlier and disturbed the class."

"Never knew you would be worried about your _classmate_ ," Hyungwon smirks.

Kihyun scoffs. "I may be mean but I'm not heartless unlike you."

The moment Kihyun left the cafe, Jooheon turn to Hyungwon and asks, "Who was that?"

"Kihyun, the third year student, who is also the talk of the school."

Jooheon's eyes widen. "Oh, that's _him_? How did you became friends with him?"

Hyungwon simply shrug. "It's normal for me to be friends with someone like him but I never thought he would be friends with someone like Changkyun."

Changkyun was never the guy who loved attention and being with Kihyun would just bring him more. As much as he found their friendship to be interesting, he wouldn't want Changkyun to feel more stressful than he already is. He sighs as he turn to Jooheon. "Let's bring him home."

 

Later that day, Changkyun woke up in a room, familiar but not his. He slowly stood up and looked around before finally realising. He looked all around the bed to find his phone and checked the time.

 _Shit_.

How did he ended up being in his friend's house? He was about to stand up when the door suddenly opens, revealing his 25 year old friend.

"Oh, you're awake."

"Hyung, how the hell did I end up here?! I missed class! Why didn't anyone wake me up?!" Changkyun panic as he was about to stand up to leave until Hyunwoo told him to sit.

"You were almost knocked out, Kyun. You really need to rest more," Hyunwoo told him softly, typing something on his phone.

"But I have classes," he frowns. "I can rest during the weekends, hyung. Also, why am I in _your_ house?"

Hyunwoo shrugs. "Hyungwon said he couldn't find the keys to your house and since the rest of them still have classes, they told me to take care of you since I've graduated."

Changkyun sighs as he took out his notebook from his bag just nearby. "Fine, I'll stay here but I still have assignments to finish—I have work in an hour!"

"Shhh, Minhyuk told your manager that you're not feeling well and now everyone's on their way here—"

The sound of the doorbell cut Hyunwoo short as he told Changkyun to wait as he opens the door. Changkyun, once again, sighs until as he closes his eyes, slowly drifting back to sleep again.

"I brought soup!" Changkyun jumps slightly at the screeching voice as he looks st the doorway to see his friends entering the room. "Isn't it nice to finally sleep?" Minhyuk asks before passing the younger one the bowl.

Changkyun only smiles weakly at them. "Thanks guys but I really was fine! I'm not even sick yet you guys are treating as if I am!"

"Dude, we thought you died when we were on our way here."

"But I _didn't_." Changkyun points out. "Plus, I _was_ gonna die when I broke Hyungwon's pen."

Hyungwon only rolls his eyes at his statement, telling him to quickly eat the soup and go back to sleep. All of them ended up staying the night there at Hyunwoo's, Minhyuk's boyfriend. They woke up earlier than usual to go back to their houses and change their clothes, even though they could simply borrow Minhyuk's.

Changkyun opens the door slowly only to reveal his messy apartment. He sigh, it definitely was hard living on his own. He walks towards his room and change into a new pair of ripped jeans and white shirt, and a plain black unbuttoned shirt over it. He decided to wear his glasses today as he has(not really) a bad eyesight. He put on a new pairs of sneakers, quickly fixing his hair before walking out of the house, holding his bag. He decided to buy coffee at the nearest cafe before walking towards the campus.

He was waiting for his coffee patiently until someone suddenly walks up to him and tap his shoulder. He turns around to see an unfamiliar blonde haired guy smiling at him. "May I sit here?"

Changkyun nod, wondering why he decided to sit with him when there's a lot of empty seats in the cafe as it was still early.

"I've seen you in campus before," thhe guy spoke up. Changkyun tilt his head, raising his brows in surprise.

"Really? I've never seen you before."

He laughs plainly. "I'm Shin Hoseok. I heard you're friends with my buddy, Kihyun?"

"Friends?" Changkyun scoffs. "He's just a classmate, dude. Nothing more, nothing less. The name's Changkyun, by the way."

Hoseok only smirks at him as he leans closer. "You know, he's a pain in the ass sometimes but he's a great guy."

"I can say the same about myself," Changkyun shrugs. "I don't really talk to that dude. The first time we met, he heard me cursing at a fucking pen."

Hoseok breaks out into laughter that caught the attention of the whole cafe. "Was it you who was running around the campus getting chased by someone yelling 'fix the fucking pen or I'll kill you'?"

"Definitely. Like, I really thought I was gonna get murdered. God saved my soul but not my bank account."

Hoseok laughs once again. "I like you, dude. You're cool."

"That's a first. Thank you. I appreciate it," Changkyun smiles brightly. He was about to say something when his number was called to take the coffee. "Alright, I'm gonna go now. See you at campus."

 

\-----

 

**Hoseok**

Dude

That Changkyun kid is cool

I met him in the cafe earlier

And he was so funny I swear

**Kihyun**

...

i'm glad you found him funny

even though he has an unfiltered mouth

anyway

why are you telling me this

you wanna hook up with the kid?

**Hoseok**

...

Dude

He's not my type

I like him but not romantically

**Kihyun**

oh my god

i was jOKING

i know

what your type is

**Hoseok**

Yeah

Okay

Anyway

Where are you

 

**Kihyun**

omw

why

**Hoseok**

Hurry up

I got you coffee

 

**Kihyun**

aw

that's nice of you 

**Hoseok**

I'm always nice wdym

Okay I'll wait for you in class


	2. Chapter 2

Just as Changkyun enters the class soaked in rain, the entire class turns to look at him as he was trying to catch his breath. The professor luckily nod understandingly before continuing where he left off. Changkyun lazily walks up to the empty seat beside Kihyun once again before removing the hoodie he was wearing to protect himself from the rain as to not wet the seat. He noticed that he unintentionally caught the attention of a lot of people in the class, including the dark haired boy sitting beside him.

Kihyun's eyes widen when they met Changkyun's soft ones before turning back to look at the front, _feeling_ the redness that's creeping up on his ears. He curses himself for staring bluntly at the younger boy in the middle of class. He then heard someone cursing beside him before clearing their throat and he was pretty sure it was Changkyun so he hesitatedly turn to the side and tried his best to look unaffected which he pretty sure failed.

"Can I, er, have a few papers? Mine are all soaked in rain."

"U-uh, yeah," he smile forcefully, immediately cursing himself for stuttering. He ripped out a few pages from his notepad and pass it to the latter, thanking Kihyun quietly.

For some reasons, he had been glancing back and forth at the younger one, unable to look away completely. He was sure he didn't drink any alcohol before going out the house and pretty much had the right amount of sleep. He just couldn't process what was going on with him. It took him just as much effort to finally be able to look away but he still finds it hard to focus in class.

Changkyun, on the other hand, was oblivious at what he had done. He did noticed about the attention but he thought it was only for a short moment so he continued to focus with the class unbothered. It was until he the professor suddenly had to take an urgent pee and left the class. As if on instinct, he turn to look at Kihyun just to see him staring intently at him.

"What?" Changkyun asks, and that's when Kihyun snapped out of his thoughts.

"Nothing, I just thought there's something off with your face."

Changkyun frowns. "I guess it's just your eyesight. You better get it checked."

Kihyun rolls his eyes as he, finally, turn to the front. "What's taking the professor so long?"

Changkyun shrugs. "He must've been shitting." Kihyun sighs before taking a sip of his water from his bottle. "Or fucking."

Kihyun nearly choked on his drink which made Changkyun burst out laughing. "You uncultured brat, do you have a filter?"

"I do. In fact, I'm using it right now," he answers simply. "If I don't I would probably be saying he might've been sticking his dick in someone else's assho—"

"Shut up."

Changkyun looks at the older in amusement. "If you ever planned on killng me for having a dirty mouth, you should kill the one who taught me first."

"And _who's_ that?"

"I learnt from the best," he smiles mischeviously. "Hyungwon."

 

\-----

 

**Kihyun**

hey

skelly

why tf did you teach Changkyun to swear so bluntly

**Hyungwon**

what are you talking about

**Kihyun**

this friend of yours

is obsessed with the word fuck

and all the swear words that exists

bluntly

loudly

and he said he learned it from you 

**Hyungwon**

that little shit

brb

 

\-----

 

**Hyungwon**

tomorrow at noon

meet me outside campus

or i'll fucking burn your house down

**Changkyun**

sorry, who's this?

i think you texted the wrong person!

 

\-----

 

**Hyungwon**

hit him if you see him tomorrow

just make sure he's still alive

i'll handle the rest 

**Kihyun**

lmao

he's still beside me

and his face is pale as fuck

and he kept on praying for protection

and saying sorry to his parents for all the things he did

**Hyungwon**

then what are you waiting for

hit him

hard

 

\-----

 

Kihyun chuckles as he read the message from his friend before turning to the side to look at Changkyun who was still apologizing for his past mistakes. He could not help but smirk in amusement at how scared the kid was. Changkyun noticed that the older was staring at him and glare into his eyes.

"I trusted you," he says dramatically. "If you told me you were friends with that beanpole, and HAVE his number, I would've said Jooheon or something."

"Karma is a bitch."

"I'm too young to die!" he frowns. "I have yet to have my ownchildren, grandkids, masters, degrees, buildings— I can't die in misery, man."

"No one's too young to die," Kihyun spoke up, before finally standing up from his seat. "And I believe I can finally leave now?"

"Yeah, I'll just dig my own grave under this seat."

Kihyun rolls his eyes before taking his bag in his hand. "See ya, Changkyun." Just as he was about to leave, he heard Changkyun's dramatic yell before finally leaving the place, laughing lightly at the childish behaviour.

He sighs, remembering what happened earlier. He did not know what had gotten into him but even him now had to agree that Changkyun in fact did _not_ look normal. In a good way. He just looked... _magical_. Gosh, now he sounds like a teenage girl talking about her dream prince. He felt his phone vibrating in his pocket and took it out to see a text from Hyungwon.

 

\-----

 

**Hyungwon**

also

i thought your class ended

why were you with him

 

\-----

 

Kihyun felt his cheeks burn slowly as he read the messages. He was pretty sure Hyungwon is gonna get the wrong idea, probably already thinking about it right now.

 

\-----

 

**Kihyun**

nothing honestly

i stayed back to quickly finish up my assignment 

Changkyun stayed back to cry about him getting murdered

i was done a long time ago

but

like

that friend of yours told me to stay

because he was not satisfied with my actions

or some shit

**Hyungwon**

disappointed but not surprised

when will you admit that he's your friend too

or something more

;))

omg

that must be why you don't wanna refer him as your friend

it all makes sense now

i'm telling everyone

**Kihyun**

this is the first time you sent more than three texts

i'm impressed

with you

not the topic

**Hyungwon**

well

you didn't deny it

so it must be true

**Kihyun**

i barely know anything about that boy

sigh

i bet the two of you do some ritual or shit every night before sleeping

**Hyungwon**

actually no

just him

anw

i gotta go to class

 

\-----

 

It had been two days since the incident and Changkyun is still alive. He had been praying continuously, every second, before and after class. And to his surprise, Hyungwon let it go this once and he almost threw a celebration party for being able to survive the wrath of his tall friend. He didn't know why but instead of asking the beanpole, he kept it to himself before the other changes his mind.

He had also noticed how more people slowly starts to notice his presence(and by that they literally just noticed his presence, not saying anything but made eye contact with him for just a second). It must've been the incident that happened two days ago, where he caught the class' attention by taking off his hoodie. They must've thought he was being sexy or trying to catch their attention when his hoodie was literally wet, maybe damped, but still wet and it would be uncomfortable to sit with it on, it could literally wet his seat after all. He told himself that they would've forget about it, after all, it wasn't anything serious.

He walks out of his English class before looking at the time on his wristwatch. He didn't have any classes later and his shift starts in two hours time so he has time to spare. He knew his other three friends were still in classes and that he could visit Hyunwoo for the time being. And that's what he decided to do.

He walks slowly along the pathway at the courtyard as he admires the view. It was until he heard the sound of cameras clicking in a distance. He quickly followed the sound just to see a surprising view.

Kihyun was bending down, holding his camera as he takes pictures of the trashcan in various angles. He was so focused that he was startled when he suddenly saw a peace sign in front of the lens. He detached himself from the camera and look up to see a grinning Changkyun.

"Never knew trashcans could be _this_ interesting," he teases. Kihyun only scoffs as he stands up, taking the camera bag and pull the strap onto his shoulder before walking away. Changkyun frowns at the actions and followed him. "Did I disturb you?"

"Yes, yes you did. It was going so well." Kihyun took in a deep breathe before stopping in his tracks, turning around to face the younger one. "What do you want?"

"The camera," he answers bluntly but when he noticed that Kihyun wasn't giving any fucks, he pouts. "I just wanted to say hi."

"Well, hello to you too. Now can you leave? I need to find inspiration—"

"What's your concept?"

Kihyun raises a brow and look at the slightly taller one. "I don't need your help."

Changkyun shrugs. "I know, I'm just asking."

Kihyun sighs as he started walking again. "Nature. Life."

"There are two birds having a date on the bench just a few metres away. That's worth a shot," Changkyun suggests. "Alright, I'll get going. Bye, hyung!"

As Changkyun slowly retreats, Kihyun turns around to see that there was, in fact, two birds chirping peacefully as the stood on the bench, very closely to one another. Kihyun found it cute and the younger was right, it deserves a shot. Kihyun suddenly felt guilty shutting him out like that but he decided to deal with it later.

Changkyun, in the other hand, was on his way towards the older's house while walking peacefully on the sidewalk. He looks around and his mind wanders off to the man he met a few weeks ago, Yoo Kihyun. He didn't know why but he was comfortable with the older man's presence. Even when the older looks like he has no time for Changkyun, he just seems interesting. Changkyun absent-mindedly smile at the thought of the older one.

After all, he listens to Changkyun and took pictures of the birds when he clearly stated he doesn't need the younger's help. Changkyun smirks, this is definitely something to tease him about.

He reaches Hyunwoo's house just not long after and he was lucky that he came just in time the bigger guy reached home from a quick jog. The older never really bothered if his younger friends visits his house whenever they're bored because the guy doesn't really have anything to do. He has a part time job and never really wanted to get a full time one, not until his boyfriend has finally graduated.

Time went by so fast that Changkyun found himself already walking towards the bar he works at. 

He only works at the bar every friday night whereas the other days, he would be working at a cafe near his house, not the one he usually goes to. Usually, there are a lot of people wanting to work at the cafe on Fridays so Changkyun decided he would take a differen job only on those days.

He walks into the bar just to hear the loud bass of the music. Though, he was already used to it. He walks behind the counter and greet his co-worker.

"You're here already?" Soonyoung asks as he washes the glasses, looking at his same aged friend. "But your shift starts in 10 minutes."

Changkyun shrugs. "It's better to be here earlier than be late."

Soonyoung grins. "Of course those words would come out from you." Changkyun chuckles as he walks towards him, stopping beside the slightly taller one.

"Need help? I'll wash them while you take care of the people," Changkyun offers as Soonyoung smiles.

"Actually, since my shift is almost over, you should take care of them. I'll wash these."

Changkyun frowns but did not protest. He then wore the apron that was ready for him as he walks up to the counter. He started making a few shots and drinks for the customers until he heard two very familiar voices.

"We're here now! What are you gonna do? Go back home?"

"Yes. Isn't it obvious enough?"

Changkyun looks at the two of them in amusement as he places his chin on his palm. It didn't take long until the two finally notices the younger boy.

"Changkyun, my man! You work here?" Hoseok greets as he walks towards the counter.

Changkyun nods. "Been working here for awhile. Drinks?"

"Two classic martini please," Hoseok orders with a smile. Kihyun was just looking at the two of them silently, now staring at the younger boy who was preparing their drinks. "See, I told you it won't be that bad here," Hoseok smirks.

Kihyun rolls his eyes, feeling his ears burning. "I thought we would only go for some drinks, not a party."

"Well we _are_ going for some drinks right now," Hoseok says as Changkyun serves them the drinks, saying 'enjoy' before leaving. Kihyun took a sip, enjoying the delicious taste it gives him. "Plus, seeing your dream man here is just a bonus."

Kihyun nearly choked on his drink, coughing furiously as Hoseok laughs at him, patting his back at the same time. Changkyun notices the situation and rushes to grab what looks like a cup of water. He quickly walks back to Kihyun before passing the cup to him. Kihyun gladly took it and gulp down half of it.

"Thanks," Kihyun manages to let out.

"I know it's amazing and all but you dont have to choke on it, you know."

Kihyun rolls his eyes as he narrowed his eyes at his best friend who had been smirking at him the whole time. "I think it was because of something I said."

Changkyun raises a brow. "Really? What did you said?"

Kihyun's eyes widen as he glares at the taller friend, begging him to not say a word. But when did Hoseok ever listens to him. "I just said that Kihyun meeting his crush here was a bonus for coming here," he shrugs as if it was nothing.

Kihyun felt his cheeks burning so he decided to look away from them, avoiding eye contact. _That was definitely not what he said._ Changkyun, on the other hand, was very oblivious with the situation that was happening in front of him. Instead, he smiles brightly as he looks at Hoseok in curiosity and amusement.

"Really?! His crush is here too? Aww, that's so cute!" Changkyun coos as he turns to Kihyun. "Hyung, I believe you've never talked to your crush, have you?" Changkyun teases.

"Actually, he already talked to his crush more than once," Hoseok continues.

Changkyun raises his brows in surprise. "Really? He doesn't look like one who would be brave enough to talk to someone he liked."

"Oh my God, Changkyun, you really believed that?" Kihyun asks, facing the younger one. "I do _not_ have a crush."

Changkyun frowns. "I thought there was something new to tease you about."

Kihyun scoffs. "Have I not told you to learn to respect your seniors?"

"You have but it's fun to tease you. Especially earlier when you said you did not need any help from me but then you still listened to me," Changkyun smirks.

Kihyun felt himself blush harder as he looks away from the younger's eyes. "Shouldn't you be handling your customers?" Kihyun asks, changing the topic which only made the other two laugh.

"There's so much more better things to be handling right now," Changkyun winks. "But yeah, you're right. Be right back."

Hoseok just look at the other two in amusement before averting his attention to the tomato faced Kihyun. "You're welcome."

 

 

Throughout the night, Hoseok notices how Kihyun would be glancing at the young bartender while he's working, staring even. He grins before mentally giving a pat on his own back. He knew his best friend had a special spot for their younger friend at that moment, and for once, he accepted it.

Kihyun's love life has never been entertaining, it will only end up with him getting heartbroken. But seeing him getting flustered about the nice and funny boy, not to mention good looking, and not someone who's only good with their looks but not with their heart was a really big improvement. Hoseok was more than happy with his friend's character development.

He snaps out of his thoughts when he found out that Kihyun had been staring—or glaring even—at the situation that was happening in front of him. Hoseok smirks to himself as he quietly took out his phone to take a photo of the situation while grinning widely.

Changkyun had been talking—or visibly flirting—with the two girls who had been giggling and batting their eyelashes at him. Changkyun found it cute how they're trying to look sexy when in reality they just looks like something got stucked in their eyes. Though, it was entertaining. Just some harmless flirting, his favorite.

"Its getting late and you two should get going now," Changkyun says as he look at the two females in front of him.

"How about you come with us?" the girl asks suggestively.

"Two young girls walking alone in the middle of the night wearing those? I better accompany them to, you know, keep them warm and safe," he winks.

One of the girl leans over the counter, staring intently at the young man, a smile playing on her lips. "So it's a yes, then?"

Changkyun smirks as he leans closer to her. "I would..." he trails off, leaning even more closer to her, his nose almost touching hers, until he smirks wider and abruptly backs away completely. "If I could."

The frown was very obvious in the girls' faces as she tried again, and to which Changkyun shakes his head to.

"Sorry girls, my shift ends late and I don't wanna keep two pretty girls from waiting now do I?" he asks which made the girls grin again. "Go and get a cab so you two can get back home safely."

The girls smile at him. They were clearly drunk and it would be dangerous if the two had gone out like that. They then decided to stand up to leave and that's when Changkyun notices the piece of paper that was left beside the empty glass by one of the girls. He smiles at the number that was carelessly written on it before crumpling it, throwing it into the bin behind him as he moves to wash the glasses.

"That was straight up rejection," he heard Hoseok snickers behind him. "Why did you throw it?"

Changkyun wipes his hand on the towel before moving back to his two friends. "It was just some fun and harmless flirting but I'm not interested in them. They're not my type," he shrugs.

"Really? What's your type then?"

Changkyun eyes Hoseok carefully before shifting his gaze towards the shorter one, who was also interested to know, before shrugging yet again. "I don't have one."

They knew that he was trying to avoid the question so they only nod understandingly. It was getting pretty late and he's usually back at his house around this time but Kihyun has the sudden urge to wait for his younger friend to end his shift. He curses at himself for thinking about that. He was pretty uncomfortable when he was flirting with the girls but somehow felt relieved when he threw away the girl's number, which was pretty hilarious.

"So, when does you shift ends?" he accidentally blurts out.

"In an hour. It's late, you two should also get going."

Hoseok glance at his best friend before looking back at the bartender. "Nah, we'll wait for you."

Changkyun, however, did not protest and only smiles brightly at them. He, in fact, did not want to go home alone and thought it would be fun to have a friend with him. Well, that's one of the reasons at least.

He mainly just wants a free ride home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Family Chatroom**

 

 **Minhyuk:** GUYSSS

 **Minhyuk:** HYUNWOO AND I HAVE SOMETHING TO TELL YOU

are you two finally having a baby?

 **Minhyuk** **:** lmao if men's bodies work like that

 **Hyungwon:** what

 **Minhyuk:** What

 **Jooheon:** What

do you want to say, Minhyuk?

see what I did there ?? ;))

 **Hyungwon:** smart

thanks

 **Hyunwoo:** Anyways

 **Hyunwoo:** Hurry, Minhyuk, tell them

 **Minhyuk:** Right

 **Minhyuk:** So me and Hyunwoo are hosting a party tonight !!!!!!!!!

 **Hyungwon:** ok

 **Jooheon:** Cool, what party?

 **Minhyuk:**  Just a get together because I missed my friends :((

 **Hyunwoo:** That's for us five

 **Hyunwoo:** We'll invite others 

 **Hyungwon:** cool, a weekend party

 **Jooheon:** Hyung, we just saw each other yesterday

 **Minhyuk:** 24 hours is too long for me :(((

 **Hyungwon:** it's not even 24 hours since we last saw each other

 **Hyungwon:** and I bet it's just you who planned this and Hyunwoo is just agreeing with everything you said because he's a nice boyfriend

 **Hyunwoo:** Yes

Hyungwon

let the guy live

and also

that's such a mouthful to say

you know what else is mouthful to say?

pneumonoultramicroscopicsilicovolcanoconiosis

 **Hyungwon:** i thought you were gonna make some innuendos

how could you think so lowly of me hyung :'(

 **Hyungwon:** have always been

tbh same for you

you can't even stand still for five minutes

 **Hyungwon** **:** fuck you

 **Hyungwon:** at least i'm taller than you

taller doesn't mean stronger 

 **Hyungwon:**  you little shit

 **Jooheon:**  You're gonna die, Kyun

thou shalt not kill

 **Hyungwon** **:** thou shalt shut your fucking mouth before i shove a whole piece of gun inside thou fucking mouth, thou fucking english major idiot

that's weak, hyung

and that's not how you use english

 **Hyungwon:** see if i care

:(

thou salty

 **Jooheon:** SO

 **Jooheon:** Where and what time?

 **Minhyuk:** AWWWJOOHEON WHY DID YOU RUIN THE MOOD

 **Minhyuk:** it wAS JUST GETTING TO THE INTERESTING PART

 **Hyunwoo:** Our house at around noon

 **Hyunwoo:** We have to prepare everything and we need your help

 **Hyunwoo:** The party starts at seven

i'll get ready

 **Jooheon:** What about the drinks? Do you want me to bring some of mine?

 **Hyunwoo:** We'll buy

 **Hyungwon:** free drinks

 **Hyungwon:** count me in

 **Hyunwoo:** Wait, guys, change of plans

 **Hyunwoo:** Minhyuk suggests meeting at the mall to buy the things together then go to the party together

alright

i'll change my clothes

 **Hyungwon:**  Kyun

Won

 **Hyungwon:**  want me to pick you up?

no because I know you want me to buy you coffee as a 'thank you' for the ride

 **Hyungwon:** plan A failed

the shopping mall isn't that far from my house anyway

 **Jooheon:** I never thought you would be willing to walk

who says I'll walk?

I'm taking the cab

see you guys there xx

 **Jooheon:** Proof that Changkyun watches too many chick flicks

 **Hyungwon:** haven't you seen his drawer under his tv? it's filled with chick flicks lmao

 **Hyungwon:** also why is Minhyuk and Hyunwoo quiet

they're having a quickie before going out, i see

 **Hyunwoo:** If I could

 **Hyungwon:** i suddenly can't read

hyung i was jOkiNG

 **Hyunwoo:** So was I

 **Jooheon:**  Lol nice save

 **Hyunwoo:** Oh, we're gonna be a little late because Minhyuk forgot his phone at home

BREAKING NEWS:

they are in fact gonna have a quickie

 **Jooheon:** Smh why did you gave them the idea though

 **Hyungwon:** they can't have sex when we're there or when the party starts anyway

 **Hyungwon:** there won't be any more vacant rooms when they decided to do it

 **Jooheon:** This is what happens when you fall in love, kids

love don't mean sex

 **Jooheon:** I never said that

 **Hyungwon:** too late, you can't save yourself

 **Jooheon:** shit

they're quiet now so I bet they're doing it rn

 **Hyungwon:** i bet they're doing it in the car

freaky

 **Jooheon:** Okay but guys

 **Jooheon:** I'm here

 **Jooheon:** Where are you guys?

 **Hyungwon:** almost there

 **Hyungwon:** Minhyuk and Hyunwoo are getting freaky in the car park, i can sense it

dude

that's gross

how can you sense people having sex

anyways, i'm in the cab

 **Hyungwon:** THAT WAS NOT WHAT I MEANT

 **Hyungwon:** those two haven't yet read our texts and Minhyuk rarely leaves his things behind

 **Hyungwon:** and it was probably Minhyuk who told Hyunwoo to write that shit lmao

 **Jooheon:** Let's just think positively, okay kids?

 **Jooheon:** They're probably going back to find Minhyuk's phone and came here again but they came early so they slept inside the car together while waiting for us

 **Hyungwon:** dude

 **Hyungwon:** that sounds so specific

 **Jooheon:** NO I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT, YOU DIRTY IDIOTS

my innocent eyes

God, save me

 **Hyunwoo:** Where are you guys? I can only see Hyungwon

 **Hyungwon:** omg they _were_ having a quickie

 **Jooheon:** I'm out

 

\-----

 

It took them almost an hour to buy everything before going to Hyunwoo and Minhyuk's shared house to prepare. After planning badly, they managed to finish everything before two so they decided to order pizzas and hangout for a while. 

Changkyun realizes how long it had been since all of them properly hang out during the weekend and he immediately felt guilty for turning down all their offers before.

"Changkyun," Hyungwon calls as he gulp down his drink. "Kihyun told me he saw you yesterday at a bar."

"Oh, yeah. He and his friend, Hoseok, went there yesterday. They didn't know I worked there."

"You're friends with Kihyun and Hoseok?" Minhyuk asks as his eyes widen.

Changkyun innocently nod. "Well, more of an acquaintance. Why?"

Minhyuk shrugs. "For all I know, they're, or specifically Kihyun, is picky when it comes to choosing friends. And they, or again, specifically Kihyun, hates talking to someone like you. Not to sound mean but you get me."

It sounded harsh, Changkyun thought, but he had to agree. "I know. The first time we met was when I broke Hyungwon's pen in class and kept cursing and he was pissed at me, saying he couldn't focus because of my unfiltered mouth," Changkyun say, chuckling softly, remembering the moment.

Minhyuk raise his eyebrows as the sides of his lips tug upwards, "But did he make a scene, though?"

Changkyun shakes his head. "He tried to offer his pen but I turned it down, saying I'm gonna die and it was way more important than taking down notes. He also gave me a suggestion on how to save myself but, again, I turned it down because I was more scared about being murdered. He just ended up giving up and focus on the lesson again."

Changkyun isn't stupid to not notice the smirk playing on both Hyungwon and Hyunwoo's lips and the big grin Minhyuk was giving him.

"Looks like he opened up his heart to you," Minhyuk says, though it sounded more of a tease.

"Did he know you back then?"

"No. Later that day we had another class and I sat beside him again. That's when we introduced each other. And as for Hoseok, we met at a cafe. He said he knew I was, uh, acquaintance with Kihyun and I told him the story of my first encounter with him and he said I was cool."

Minhyuk, who was now leaning against Hyunwoo on the couch, is grinning widely as he looks at the younger. Who would've thought Kihyun would give in so easily.

Hyungwon, Jooheon and Hyunwoo couldn't hide their smirk that was plastered on their faces even if they tried to. Changkyun rolls his eyes at their action and take a sip of his drink.

"I'm curious," Minhyuk says. "Do you like him?"

Changkyun cocks a brow before putting back his drink on the table. "He's cool, just short-tempered."

"Say, how did you two become so close?"

Changkyun rolls his eyes on his nosy friend, obviously catching up with what he was thinking. "We're not. We just bump ways every once in awhile."

"What's interesting is how Kihyun did not lose his temper and cause a scene when Changkyun disturb him in class," Hyunwoo says amusedly.

"Well, he was pissed alright. I once disturbed him when he was taking photos."

"Did he shut you out?"

Changkyun shrugs. "Kinda. He said he didn't need my help but still listened to my suggestion," he smiles, still remembering the moment solidly.

"The guy's gone soft for the kid," Hyungwon smirks. "That explains why he's easily flustered nowadays."

Changkyun, for some reason, felt his ears burn. "He must've been in a good mood recently."

"Yeah, good mood."

All of them except the two youngest must've been having the same thoughts at that moment. Kihyun is the type to hate whoever disturbed his focus, especially when taking photos. Even if it was his friends. And when they heard that he didn't shut out Changkyun the way he did with the others, they couldn't help but suspect something they couldn't even believe it themselves. It's definitely something they're gonna be thinking for a while.

 

 

Kihyun lazily walks to his front door only to be met with a grinning Hoseok behind. Kihyun rolls his eyes as he walks back to the mirror to fix his hair, letting Hoseok enter.

"What's up with you being happy all of a sudden?"

Hoseok shrugs. "I'm just excited for the party! Minhyuk always throws one of the best ones."

Kihyun rolls his eyes, doubting that's the actual reason he was happy. Though, he had to admit it. Minhyuk always throws great party since high school—where the two met. It will also be the first time he get to see his boyfriend who he could not stop talking about at school.

He found himself thinking if Changkyun would be there too. He didn't know if he's the type to party but he definitely looks like one to drink. Well, he _is_  a bartender after all. 

After finishing up with his hair, he eyes himself through the mirror. _Looks good_. The white shirt and the black jacket outside fits perfectly onto his small figure with his slicked up black hair. His fitted black ripped jeans just made it look ten times better. Call him cocky but his confidence level has always been high and he was never ashamed of it, most times.

"Are you done yet? The party's starting soon."

Kihyun nods before taking his belongings, walking out of the house with Hoseok, not forgetting to lock his door behind. The ride wasn't that long. The distance is just a 30 minute walk but it'll take less than 10 minutes to reach there by car, moreover, it's easier.

The two was met with the strong smell of alcohol and the loud music the moment he opened the door. He can see Hoseok's excited feature as he enters the house.

"Let's meet Minhyuk first," the older shouts through the loud music.

Kihyun simply nod as the two starts making their way towards the kitchen but could not find the owner of the house. It was until a familiar voice calls them from behind.

"Looking for someone?"

The two turn around to see Changkyun leaning against the wall with his white dress shirt that fits perfectly onto his figure with the few top buttons unbuttoned, his fitted bleached denim ripped jeans and his parted hair that was dyed black, exposing his forehead and round glasses as an addition. It took Kihyun off guard as he stares at the younger man, not saying a word. It was until Hoseok spoke up, breaking Kihyun's trance.

"Yeah, actually. We're looking for Minhyuk. Also, did you dye your hair?"

Changkyun grins as he took a sip from his drink. "I got bored with brown so I changed it to black earlier. Looks good, doesn't it," he winks.

"Definitely," Kihyun blurts out. It took him a second before realizing what he said, widening his eyes a little before acting as if nothing happened. "I mean, personally, I think everyone looks good in black hair."

"Are you talking about yourself?" the younger raise a brow as the side of his lips tug upwards. "Well, I can't argue about that now, can I?"

Kihyun felt his cheeks burn and it took everything in him to stare into the black haired boy in front of him. He was about to open his mouth to say something back when a familiar voice beats him up to it. "Oh my god, guys, get a room."

He turn around to see Hyungwon and Minhyuk along with two other people around him-where he believed one of them in Minhyuk's boyfriend and the other is their other friend. Kihyun was glad that the room was rather dark and he hoped the others couldn't see his reddened cheeks.

He heard Changkyun scoffs behind him, though nearer. "Hyung, I'm a flirt, not a fuckboy." 

"So you admit that you were flirting with him earlier?"

"Did you not hear me? I flirt every time, with everyone," he winks as he stands beside Kihyun. "Besides, there's no harm in friendly flirting."

"That reminds me the other day he threw a girl's number when she was gone," Hoseok says, chuckling at the memory.

"That's harsh, Kyun," Hyungwon utters while grinning. "But I'm impressed you finally threw one and not keep them in your drawer."

"What's in his drawer?" Hoseok asks as he turns to the taller boy, whom he swore had the best face he had ever seen.

He simply shrugs. "Just numbers from all the people he flirted with. He said he was gonna save them in his contacts but never did, and there's barely anyone in his contacts."

"Anyways, you two know each other?" Kihyun cuts off their conversation. Hyungwon only smirks before shaking his head. "You two look close. Hoseok, that's Hyungwon. Hyungwon, this is Hoseok."

"So _he's_ the guy you've been talking about?" Hyungwon says as he eyes the buff guy from head to toe. "I can't believe I thought so lowly of him."

Kihyun snickers. "So who are those two?"

Minhyuk, who surprisingly hasn't said a single word until now, introduced his other two friends to them. "This is my lovely boyfriend, Hyunwoo, and this is my lovely child, Jooheon."

"And I'm getting bored," Changkyun says, with a tone asking us to move on, as he finishes his drink. "Let's go to the kitchen and have some fun. This isn't a party if we're not having fun," he continues, before disappearing in the middle of the crowds with Jooheon, Minhyuk and Hyunwoo.

Hoseok and Kihyun raises their brows. Hyungwon shrugs, "Changkyun isn't the party kind. He prefers drinking."

 

Throughout the night, all seven of them stayed in the kitchen, seeing people trying to get more drinks or go to the bathroom, as they made jokes and have fun. All of them except Changkyun and Kihyun are clearly drunk(and Jooheon who already passed out) and the tension was thick due to the constant flirting between Hyungwon and Hoseok, and Minhyuk and Hyunwoo making out obscenely in front of them. 

Changkyun took another sip of his drink as he leans against the wall. Unlike Changkyun who was sitting on the counter, Kihyun was just leaning against it beside him. Sure they aren't completely drunk but they're still a little tipsy nonetheless. Changkyun would look outside to see some people leaving the house every now and then. Kihyun, on the other hand, was trying not to get extremely drunk because of the hot guy beside him. Yes, Changkyun. God knows how he'll be once he's out of his mind.

It wasn't as if Kihyun hated the younger boy but he didn't wanna feel so attached to him. He didn't know if it was because of the alcohol inside him which made him have such thoughts, but Kihyun just wants to be closer to the boy, maybe even more than friends. He can feel himself getting attracted to him, and he was pretty sure it was obvious in everyone's eyes. Well, except Changkyun himself. He seems innocent and oblivious about these type of things, and Kihyun just liked that side of him. It showed his pure side, so pure that it couldn't get out of his head.

He shakes his head furiously as he hit it hard. How can he think about that? What is wrong with him?

"You're okay, hyung?"

Kihyun almost forgot about the boy beside him. He nods before taking a huge gulp from his drink. Changkyun could tell it was a lie but he didn't continue. Instead, he looks out the living room again. In fact, there was nothing interesting outside, he just didn't wanna see his friends who are clearly flirting and making out(and passed out). It made him uncomfortable for some reason. Maybe it's because he was beside Kihyun. That just made it ten times more awkward.

He turns around to say something to the older only to be frozen in his seat when he notices the other was staring intently at him. _When did he got onto the counter?_  Changkyun swallows the lump that was forming in his throat when he realizes how close he is with the other. It was suddenly hard to breathe. Well, not until a loud sound of glass shattering that made them jump apart.

"Ah, shit," Changkyun curses when he realizes that his bottle fell to the floor. He sighs and was about to jump down the older grab his waist, making him stay on the counter and unintentionally moves closer to him. They widen their eyes as they stare into each other's eyes before Kihyun finally clears his throats as he let go of the younger's waist, backing away slowly. 

"Uh, I was just- it's dangerous to jump down from there. The broken pieces of glass might, uh, hurt," he says, looking elsewhere as to hide his red face.

Changkyun couldn't get himself to utter a single word. He was too surprised at what was going on and he could've swore his heart was beating at an unusual pace. Giving up, he simply nod even though Kihyun couldn't see it, before proceeding to move to his side and jump down from there. He was just lucky that all of his friends are _busy_ enough to notice what happened. After properly cleaning it up, Changkyun hesitantly grab another bottle before plopping onto the counter beside Kihyun again. It might not be a good idea but he didn't wanna distance himself with the older who he was just about to get along.

"So," Changkyun starts, catching Kihyun's attention. "You're not tired or bored yet?"

Kihyun shrugs. "Not really, to be honest," he pause before looking at his friends for a second before looking away uncomfortably. "The others seems to be having fun."

Changkyun turns to his friends, both couples making out absurdly in front of him. Yes, Hoseok and Hyungwon, and Minhyuk and Hyunwoo. "As long as they don't fuck here, I'm okay."

"Those two are so close to having sex," Kihyun points out at the owners of the house.

Changkyun scoffs as he took a sip from his drink. "They have sex every time, I'm not surprised. But what really surprises me was how quick Hoseok and Hyungwon get along."

"And by get along you mean..."

"Making out? Yes." He took another sip before speaking again, "Looks like I have something else to tease them about." He smirks as he, once again, took a big gulp from his drink.

"That makes the two of us," Kihyun chuckles.

A comfortable silence passed them before Changkyun starts speaking again. "Are you drunk?"

Kihyun cocks a brow as he turn to look at the younger before nodding. "Why?"

"Let's play a game."

He didn't know what was going on his head and what game they were gonna play, but he moves closer to the older as he gaze at him.

"W-what game," Kihyun stutters, cursing himself under his breath for stuttering.

Changkyun smirks at how easily it is to make him flustered. Hyungwon was right, and it was quite amusing to look at. "I don't know. You choose."

Kihyun took in a deep breath before relaxing. "How about try to not flirt for at least one second?"

Changkyun grins as he backs away, just a little. "I don't like that game. How about who can make the best pick up line? Winner gets to make the loser do anything."

 _Anything_.

He shakes his head at the obscene thought that popped up his head as he looks at the younger. "Okay," he breathes. "You start." Kihyun could've swore he caught the younger glance at his lips for a mere second. 

"When I saw you," he starts, moving closer. "I lost my tongue." He licks his lips slowly and annoyingly, gazing at the older's lips before looking back into his eyes. The gaze was so strong, Kihyun couldn't let himself breathe normally. "So..." he trails off, tilting his head. "Can I... put yours in my mouth?" 

Kihyun felt his cheeks and ear burn, even more than usual. Kihyun tried his best to think of one immediately but he could only think about how Changkyun said those words and how he licks his lips so smoothly. 

"Time's up. You lose," Changkyun says, grinning widely. Though, surprising enough, Kihyun did not protest further. He knew he'll lose anyway. No way is anyone gonna win over Changkyun in these types of things. Even Hoseok couldn't beat him. "So, what am I gonna do with you, huh?"

Kihyun shrugs uneasily, looking at the younger who, once again, annoyingly licks his lips teasingly before moving closer until their faces were just inches apart. Kihyun's eyes widen as he stare into the younger's eyes. Maybe it's the alcohol that made him do such a bold move. Kihyun waits patiently as he tries his best to _only_ look at his eyes. Nowhere else.

The older tried to ignore the urge to just grab the younger and do whatever he wants to. But he knows it's just the alcohol taking over his mind, or at least he told himself that.

Changkyun smirks wider. "Buy me coffee on Monday," he winks before backing away. 

"You little shit," Kihyun mumbles. He was somehow disappointed that that was what the younger wanted to do. He sighs, trying ignore the fact that his face was really red at that moment. "You must've flirt a lot, huh?"

Changkyun smirks as he took a sip from his drink. "I go by the name Professional Flirt." Kihyun rolls his eyes as he finish up his drink, feeling the stare the younger was giving him. "But it's fun to tease you."

"I hate your kinds, don't worry," Kihyun tells him but Changkyun didn't buy that. He only smirks wider.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that if I were you."

"What do you mean?" Kihyun asks, turninf to the younger in pure confusion only to see the smug smirk playing on his lips.

"I bet I can change your mind faster than you can say my name."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just love flirty changkyun and flustered kihyun like its so cute. also there wasnt much going on here and im sorry if its too short or boring, i'll make it up with a better chapter for chap 4
> 
> ps. excuse any of the spelling errors or typo i posted this without preview


	4. Chapter 4

It was rather shocking to see Kihyun being the one who was late to class. Changkyun watches as the older apologizes for disturbing the class before walking up to his usual seat beside him. The older ignores the gaze and took out his notepad, scribbling notes immediately. Changkyun frowns at the lack of acknowledgement from the latter, but did not disturb him nonetheless.

It wasn't Kihyun's fault that he was late—well, partially. He stayed up until 4 in the morning editing his pictures and missed his alarm. It was until Hoseok called him, waking him up almost immediately. He took the cab to school and had to run towards class.

He sighs. He rarely ever stays up just to edit without any proper reasons. And he was pretty sure the reason of him staying up was the boy sitting next to him. He glance at Changkyun at the corners of his eyes to see him concentrating with the lesson that was going on. He sighs yet again, concluding that the feeling was one-sided.

He left early the day before after waking up with a hangover in his friend's house. It took him nearly a minute to remember about the party the night before. And his encounter with Changkyun. Nothing really happend besides casual flirting and he wasn't sure if he liked the sparks he felt whenever the younger would glance at his lips.

He still remebers the night quite vividly. It ended with a fight between two guys about a girl and Hyunwoo shooing them away, along with everyone else including those who were in the rooms and bathrooms. He and his red haired boyfriend went to their shared bedroom whereas Hoseok and Hyungwon shockingly shares the guest room together. Jooheon was brought onto the couch so he could lay comfortably. Kihyun laid on the other couch but he wasn't sure where the youngest went that night. All he remembered was seeing the boy outside the house with a glass of water the morning he woke up.

He hadn't seen Changkyun the whole day later. He just couldn't bring himself to see him after their endless drunk flirting the night before, especially how turned on the older was. He was hesitant to go to school that day, besides he was already late, but he made an effort to go anyway.

Class finally ended after nearly two dreadful hours. Kihyun packs up his things, tensing when he felt the strong gaze someone was giving him. He turns around to see Changkyun staring at him with his head resting on his palm.

"What?"

"The coffee."

It took him a second to remember his deal with the younger—the pick up line game. He was doing a good job forgetting about it but the boy just had to remind him, doenn't he?

"I still can't believe I lost," Kihyun grumbles. Changkyun, on the other hand, was just grinning, remembering the moment the two had.

It was amusing to see how easily the older blushed at his words and actions. Though, dangerous enough to make him lose his mind due to the alcohol but he manages to hold it in himself, well, that's what he told himself. "You were distracted."

Kihyun scoffs. "Blame the alcohol, I couldn't think properly."

Changkyun pushes himself up to get on his two feet as he follows the older out the class. "No one could."

And that's it. A shockingly comfortable silence made its way between the two as they walk towards the cafe. There weren't too many people inside unlike usual and Kihyun let out a sigh of relief. He orders two drinks—one for him and the other for Changkyun—as he pays them before walking up to Changkyun who's sitting on one of the empty chairs.

"Are you okay?"

Kihyun raise a brow before tilting his head to look at the younger in confusion. "Have always been."

Changkyun frowns. "You sure? Because you seem extra cold today and those bags under your eyes makes you look like a zombie."

"Are you worried?" Kihyun asks as his lips tugs upward.

Changkyun shrugs as he looks away. "I just want to survive the day, dude."

Kihyun rolls his eyes as they wait for the coffee in silence yet again. After a few minutes, they took their drinks and exit the cafe, walking back to the campus. "Do you still have class?" Kihyun asks and Changkyun nods, drinking his latte happily. "What about you?"

Kihyun shakes his head. "I need to take something from campus then I'll leave to go somewhere."

"That reminds me," Changkyun pauses as he looks at the older. The older waited patiently but when he noticed that he wasn't going to continue, he turns his head to look at the younger curiously. However, he only shakes his head. "Nevermind, it's not important."

"You can ask me anything."

Changkyun huffs, sipping his drink. "Are we friends? Or are we still acquaintance?"

Kihyun shrugs. "I'm fine with both."

"Really? Because Minhyuk hyung told me that you're really picky when it comes to choosing friends."

"I mean, you know me, I know you, we talk to each other casually," he shrugs again before taking a sip. "I mean, yeah, Minhyuk isn't wrong but we seem pretty close to be considered friends by now."  _Smooth._

Changkyun breaks into a smile as he listens to the older's words. He can't help but think about how the others said Kihyun wouldn't be friends with someone like him, he thought maybe he changed his mind, and he was more than happy to be the one to change it.

"I see."

Kihyun glance at the younger for a second before asking, "Can I ask you something?"

He simply shrugs. "I mean I asked you one, it's only fair if you did too."

"Right," he breathes. "So, purely curious, what was in your drawer? You know, what Hyungwon said yesterday."

Changkyun smirks as he took another sip. "Oh, you know, normal things. Money, accessories, condoms, lub—"

"Not that! I meant the numbers."

"I was joking, hyung. Don't need to get so worked up," he chuckles. "Anyways, it's exactly what Hyungwon said. Strangers' numbers that I was supposed to save but then I end up forgetting about it until I got another number. And to be specific, they are in a box, but I threw them all away a few days ago. There's no point in saving them now."

"So you've never really saved any of them before?"

"I used to, but not anymore."

Kihyun nods slowly. "You've never even kept in touch with any of them?"

The younger's lips tug upwards as he turns to the older. "I don't know if you're curious or just nosy to know about my life."

Kihyun looks away, clearing his throat. "Like I said, pure curiosity."

He scoffs but continues anyway. "Minhyuk was one of them before he dated Hyunwoo."

Kihyun couldn't hide his surprise when he heard that. His eyes widen as he stops walking, staring at the younger. "You used to date Minhyuk?!"

"I never said that, but no. We went out a few times and casually flirt with each other but neither of us liked each other more than friends and that's when we became closer. Besides, he already had his eyes on Hyunwoo after we hangout a few times."

Kihyun let a sigh of relief. "Oh, I thought you used to date him because most relationships usually never go well if they met like that, and they're never on good terms with each other ever since."

"Yeah, you're right."

The sudden change of tone in the younger's voice caught his attention so he turns to see the boy looking at his feets, though the older catches something flashed in his eyes— _hurt_? He frowns, "Was it something I said?"

Changkyun look at the older, confused what he was talking about, until he realized the expression he was making. "Oh, no. What do you mean? I'm perfectly fine." He pauses before looking at his watch before frowning. "Ah shit, I'm gonna be late to class. See you tomorrow, hyung!"

The younger waves at him before fleeing to the English building. Kihyun knew the younger was lying about him being fine, and he knew he was hiding something that's been bothering him. And he can't help but want to know what was going on.

And help him just so he can see the genuine smile again.

In fact, he would do anything just to see it again and this time, he won't deny it. Not even when he's entirely sober right now.

 

\-----

 

Hoseok waits patiently outside the class Hyungwon was in. Thankfully, Minhyuk told him which class the taller boy was in instead of interrogating him. He really needed to see and talk to the boy.

He remembers the night where the two were drunk and ended up making out. Thank God they didn't do anything more than that. Though, they slept together—literally just sleep—inside the guest room with the lack of clothings. The two woke up in surprise and couldn't even face each other the rest of the day. That was why he decided to go home earlier than the rest.

After what seems like eternity, the students from the class slowly walks out, walking past Hoseok without noticing. He kept his eyes on the entrance and finally, the lanky boy appears, looking like a whole God.  _Get it together, Hoseok. You sound like a teenage girl talking about her favorite idol._  

"Hyungwon," Hoseok calls out. The said guy turns to him in surprise.

"Oh, hyung, um, what brings you here?" Hyungwon asks awkwardly.

"I, er, needed to talk to you."

Hyungwon looks at the older before hesitantly nodding. "Let's go outside."

 

 

The two avoided eye contact throughout the journey to a different and way more expensive cafe that Hoseok insisted on going, saying that he'll pay for it. Even after buying their drinks and sitting face-to-face on one of the tables in the balcony. They only stare at the scenery surrounding them. It was beautiful, to both of them, but the tension was still thick and awkward. It was until Hoseok intentionally clears his throat.

"The scenery is nice," he comments. Hyungwon hums in response, not bothering to look at the older. Hoseok frowns at their actions now. If they kept on avoiding each other, nothing is going to change. He sighs before reluctantly looking at the younger who has his eyes glued to the children playing downstairs in the field beside the building. 

Hyungwon notices the older's gaze and glance to his side for a second, only to accidentally make eye contact with him, before looking back to the children, feeling his cheeks burning. _How long are they going to play this game?_ he thought. After gathering the courage to look at the older, he starts.

"Why do you want, no,  _need_ , to see me?"

Hoseok gaze at the younger's eyes who were looking at his own intently. He somehow felt smaller with just the look the latter was giving him. He took his time to finally suck in a deep breath.

"I think we both know the reason why."

"I want to hear it from you. From the beginning to the end," Hyungwon utters boldly.

Hoseok liked this side of him. He smiles sheepishly before looking elsewhere other than the mesmerizing brown eyes that's staring at him impatiently.

"I'm sorry for what happened on Saturday," he starts, glancing at the taller boy who was nodding, asking him to continue. "I was drunk and so were you. We weren't thinking straight that night, but luckily nothing really happened besides us making out."

The older isn't stupid enough to not notice the pink tint covering Hyungwon's cheeks as he looks away. He hums, urging the older to continue.

"I always tend to things I'll regret in the morning when I'm drunk and you weren't helping one bit."

Hyungwon snaps his head to the older in surprise. "What do you mean?"

"That night, you looked so naive and small, and I liked being bigger than you. We started flirting harmlessly and your responses were always so interesting and it made me attracted to you. Sorry for being blunt but you asked for it."

The younger couldn't bring himself to look at Hoseok. He looks down to his hands that were playing with each othsr as he gathers his thoughts. "Don't apologize, I told you to tell me everything anyway."

Hyungwon felt guilty after listening to Hoseok's story. He knew both of them were to blame, but he didn't like apologizing. Guess he should practice.

"I'm sorry, too. I also tend to do things I'll regret the morning after whenever I get drunk. I guess it was jusy a drunk making out session, huh? Nothing more than that?" Hyungwon looks at the older, who was not looking away, clearly flustered.

As much as he hated to admit it, he liked the kiss the two shared. Even though they were drunk, the tingling sensation and sparks were there, making them lose control. Hoseok doesn't seem like a bad guy, too. Besides the rumors he had heard, he actually looks fragile and sensitive. 

"I guess."

Hyungwon stares at the older before hesitantly asks, "Or are you interested in me?"

The older looks down, trying to hide his reddening face. Words couldn't escape from his mouth as his lips shut tightly. With all the courage he has left, he nods slowly, not attempting to look at the other.

Hyungwon, on the other hand, couldn't help but grin at how cute the older was being. True, his face has been reddening too but maybe, he thought, he shouldn't run away this time. 

"Hyung, look at me."

And the said name does. He slowly lifts up his head and made eye contact with the younger.

"How about we clear things up between us and ignore what ever happened in the party."

And his heart sank. Just when he thought things were going well. He unintentionally frowns as he looks at the younger, who beamed at the sight of Hoseok.

"Let's start from the beginning," he starts again before raising his hand. "Chae Hyungwon, third year."

Hoseok was surprised. He couldn't help but beams happily at the action. He took the younger's hand and shakes it. "Shin Hoseok, third year too."

And maybe, this is a new beginning for both of them.

 

\-----

 

Kihyun walks out of his car and stares at the building in front of him, smiling softly before knocking on the door softly once he stood in front of the entrance. The door slowly opens with a complaint.

"How many times must I tell you, I don't want to buy your—"

Kihyun snickers as he looks at the shorter male in front of him. "Hi."

"Kihyun! You said you couldn't come, you asshole!"

Kihyun lets out a laugh as he backs away from his shorter same aged friend who tried to hit him. "May I come in, Mr Min?"

Yoongi snorts as he backs away from the door. " _Mr Min_ my ass."

Kihyun laughs as he walks into the shockingly neat house as he plops down onto the soft couch. He looks around and realizes how much he misses the place so much. Yoongi notices the slightly taller male roaming his eyes around the place as he switches on the lights.

"Nothing's really changed since you moved out."

Kihyun hums in response as he leans into the couch. "How about your ability to cook well?"

"Excuse me but I'm good at cooking too, okay? I was about to make you coffee but looks like you already have one," Yoongi says as he sits on the couch perpendicular to him.

"How about a new roommate? Still none?" 

He shrugs as he took a sip from his drink that was already there since before Kihyun arrived. "My friends sometimes stayed over, but I liked staying alone. Thank God your cranky ass moved out."

"Excuse you, but I was, too, happy that I moved out," he grins before sitting up. "So, why do you wanna meet me again?"

His ex-roommate for almost 5 years, Yoongi, sits up as well, only to finish his drink. "Just wanna know what's new with your life besides all the things you told me in text. Besides, I was so shocked you actually came seeing how busy you were these past few years that you couldn't even contact or update me."

Kihyun snorts, raising both his hands in defence. "Blame the projects and assignments. And you always text at the wrong time and vice versa! You didn't even tell me you went to Tokyo!"

"I forgot," Yoongi says, earning an eye roll from his friend. "But that's not the only thing I wanted to talk to you about."

Kihyun raises his brow at the sudden seriousness laced in his friend's voice as he sits up once again to listen attentively at what Yoongi was about to say.

"How's school? No problems at all?"

Kihyun shrugs. "No one really cared at what happened in the past and besides, I'm in third year and there are a lot of new students so I doubt they'll know anything about it, unless if the seniors told them and I bet they know better than to spread it. Why?"

"Spread it _publicly_ , you mean. I don't know like the moment you appear at the door, you seemed... gloomy. Just a few days ago you sounded happy through text. What's up?"

 _Gloomy_? Come to think of it, he did felt a little heavy — his heart did. He then decided to summarise his day. Firstly, he was late. Then Changkyun reminded him of the coffee he owed which made him remembered about their _moment_ in the party that he desperately wanted to forget. And how he felt sleepy throughout class because of the lack of sleep the night before. And the thing that happened just about an hour ago, Changkyun's sounding extremely hurt which made him sad.

It's basically Changkyun's fault.

But for the first time, he shockingly isn't mad at the younger guy. In fact, he's mad at himself for not being mad at Changkyun.

Yoongi only stares at his friend's quiet face as he desperately — and obviously — was trying to think about the actual reason. He snickers when a thought came up his mind, making Kihyun jump a bit as he turns to Yoongi with confusing eyes.

"I think I know what's going on."

"What?"

Yoongi smirks as he casually took Kihyun's drink as he points his finger at him. "You, my friend— or should I say _Yoo_ , my friend," he snorts as he tried his best to not laugh, especially seeing his friend's glaring eyes. "Okay, okay. I'll stop." Once the laughter died down, he looks at the black haired male seriously.

"Okay but seriously, I got this strange feeling that it's about something not related to you at all but you can't help worry about it..." he trails off as his infamous smirk appears on his pale face again.

"Or specifically, _someone_."

 

\-----

 

"Is something bothering you?"

Hyunwoo looks at his youngest friend in confusion, seeing how down he looked even though he tried not to show it, which failed miserably.

Changkyun looks up at his bigger friend as he frowns. "I just suddenly thought of him. You know, that guy... _him_."

Hyunwoo followed his expression as he wraps his arm around this younger, pulling him into his embrace. The others in the rooms stopped what they were doing and turned to the older, a frown appearing in each of their faces — except Hyungwon's.

"How many times must I tell this to you, Kyun, but he's an ugly past and no one wants to remember an ugly past so move on!" Hyungwon desperately says.

Changkyun sighs as he detached himself from Hyunwoo's embrace. "I did, hyung. But,"  _Kihyun said something that made me think about him again._ "He suddenly appeared in my mind since I was in class. Even if no one wants to remember an ugly past, it's still a memory and guess what, hyung, people usually remember the negatige things in life and not the positive ones so how can you blame me for suddenly thinking about _him_?!"

This time, Hyungwon frowns as he moves towards the younger. "I wasn't blaming you, I was just... worried. I don't want him near you again."

Changkyun smiles at his protective friend. He never dared showing this side of him unless if the younger brings up this topic. Though, the smile doesn't last long as he, once again  sigh.

"I hope he won't."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late update. i got writer's block and couldn't think how i can make this even more interesting :(


	5. Chapter 5

"Hyung."

It took Kihyun barely a second to recognize the voice and didn't bother looking up from his notes. Instead, he hums to tell the owner of the voice that he's listening.

"Can I sit here?"

Out of suspicion, he turn to look at the younger who looks unsure — for once. Kihyun shrugs as he turns back to his papers, humming in response. 

"Hyung."

Kihyun hums once again, a little annoyed at Changkyun for interrupting him.

"Can you, uh, help me?"

This time, Kihyun drops his pen and looks at Changkyun who's looking elsewhere awkwardly. Truthfully, he had never seen Changkyun being so tensed and shy around the other before. It was definitely a first.

"With what?"

Changkyun scratches the back of his head, still refusing to meet the older's eyes. "Can you, um, pretend to be my boyfriend for, uh, a few hours?"

Kihyun's eyes widen and he can feel himself reddening. Trying hard to stay calm, he replies. "Why me? And what's with the sudden question?"

Finally, Changkyun looks at him but now Kihyun just wants to look elsewhere too. Maybe something even more interesting than the topic they're talking about.

Changkyun sighs. "Look, I know it's weird and all but like, you know, my parents really want me to have a boyfriend. And I told them that when they come and visit me here in Seoul I will have one?" he says, though sounding more of a question. "So they're visiting me today and I still don't have one. I would ask Jooheon but my parents are smart enough to know it's him even with disguise seeing he's my childhood friend. Or Hyungwon but that guy already has Hoseok and is also my childhood friend. Minhyuk and Hyunwoo can't lie, at all. So then I don't have any single friends— wait oh my god I've never realized I was _so_ lonely."

Changkyun shakes Kihyun by the shoulder as his eyes widen. "Why am I so lonely? Why am I friends with people who are having a relationship?!" he cries, faking a tear.

Kihyun snorts as he removes the younger's hand from him. "So then I'm your only single friend and you need my help from it?"

Changkyun nods, looking hesitant, almost wanting to dig his own grave again, only this time in the cafeteria. Kihyun almost break into a smile — _almost_ but did not — when the younger asks such bold request. Sure Kihyun don't really do these kinds of things but that just means the younger can pay him back and that's all he needs.

"So? Are you okay with it? Just this once."

"You owe me."

 

 

 

To say pretending to be a boyfriend is easy is definitely a lie. The tension between them has never felt so awkward before. Especially when they're facing Changkyun's parents in the dining hall of Changkyun's house.

Kihyun cooks the dishes with a little help from Changkyun — and by little it meant stirring the pot for five minutes before giving up. His parents look way excited which just made Kihyun even more nervous. He already introduced his name and age, but the questions wouldn't stop there.

"So Kihyun, may I ask what makes you fall for my son?"

Kihyun froze in his seat, looking at Changkyun from the corner of his eyes but the younger just pat his thighs and continues eating.

 _Oh he owes me big time_ , he thinks.

"You son is always himself and that's the most attractive thing anyone can have. He never really hides his fears or sadness, though that just made him look more fragile and it makes me want to protect him even more," Kihyun rambles. At least he didn't completely lie.

He looks at Changkyun who's smiling widely as he chews his food, looking fondly at Kihyun. "Isn't that cute?" Changkyun asks his parents naturally.

_Cute my ass, it was cheesy._

His parents stays for a little longer before finally deciding to leave. Though, just before they completely left them, his father looks at Kihyun sternly before looking back at his son. 

"If he hurts you like the other one did, I will—"

"Dad, relax. He won't. And I'm sure of it," he smiles reassuringly.

Meanwhile Kihyun is just standing awkwardly, eyes bouncing between the younger and his father. They say their goodbye and just as Changkyun closes the door, he gives a huge sigh of relief.

"That was so tiring!" he complains. "Do you know how hard is it to act all lovey-dovey and all those shit?"

"Says you. You didn't even help me with all the questions your parents asked me! _I_ had to think of a cheesy way to make them happy."

Changkyun beams at the older. "She _was_ asking you so why should I bother answering?"

"Fuck you."

"Maybe next time," Changkyun answers teasingly, making the older flustered. "Anyways, thanks so much for the help. I'll clean up the table and I owe you big time."

"You do. And it's tomorrow."

"What's tomorrow?"

Kihyun spent the the whole time before showing up at Changkyun's house thinking what he should make the younger do, and that's when he remembers something the other would most probably hate doing.

"Tomorrow I'll meet you at your apartment at 7 in the morning. Be ready."

 

 

\-----

 

**Changkyun**

how evil can Kihyun get?

**Hyungwon**

pretty annoyingly evil

why

**Changkyun**

then tell me

why did i think it's a good idea

to make him fake dating me just for my parents

**Hyungwon**

LMFAO

i can't believe he agreed to that

this is gold

**Changkyun**

THEN ALL Y'ALL UGLY ASSES ARE DATING AND I DON'T HAVE ANY SINGLE FRIENDS

okay except Jooheon but my parents obviously knows who he is

**Hyungwon**

you owe him don't you?

what is he making you do?

**Changkyun**

tbvh

i have no clue

he just told me he's going to meet me in my apartment at 7 in the morning

that's already cruel

**Hyungwon**

oh i know where he's taking you

goodluck, kyun

you'll love it there don't worry xoxo

**Changkyun**

and /you/ said i watched too many chickflicks

so where is he taking me

**Hyungwon**

heaven

 

 

\-----

 

"Heaven my ass," Changkyun mumbles as he stands in the middle of the room. Kihyun, being the annoying ass he is, heard the younger and turn around with a huge smile on his face, which for the first time, makes Changkyun sick. "You've got to be fucking kidding me."

"Welcome to the daycare centre!" Kihyun smiles wickedly as he opens his arms widely. "And this _is_ heaven."

Changkyun was glad it's only the two of them here, or he wouldn't even mind his language. "You should've brought Minhyuk instead. He'll love it. This isn't my type."

Kihyun snorts as he turns around to look at the younger, the evil smile plastered on his face. "You don't have a choice, do you? You owe me. And I want it to be done quickly so I don't have to deal with you anymore."

Changkyun pouts before taking in a deep breath. "Fine," he whines, just as the familiar bell echoes through the room, revealing a black haired man entering the room.

"Good morning, Kihyun. Who's that?"

"Good morning, Youngjae. This is Changkyun and he's here to help, right?"

Changkyun tried his best not to roll his eyes and fakes a smile instead. "Yes, definitely. Hello."

"You're cute," Youngjae comments before putting his things on the table. "Kihyun will tell you what to do while I prepare the place," he says before leaving the two of them alone again.

Changkyun sighs as he turns to Kihyun, who's already looking at him, smiling. "Never knew you liked kids."

"They're adorable. Anyways, all you have to do is remember all the kids' names and play with them until their parents comes to fetch them—"

"How long have you been working here?"

"More than a year. Okay, so as you can see there, that's the reading corner and the other side is the playing corner. We will also bring them outside to the playground at around noon before asking them to eat—"

"You work here full-time?"

"Stop interrupting," Kihyun says sternly as he glares at the younger, crossing his arms. "And no. I mostly work here on weekends since some parents actually have works during the weekends. Oh, and how can I forget, these childrens are around 3 years old so they're really hyperactive. Not to mention they really dislike deep voiced people, so good luck on that, kid," Kihyun grins as he pats the younger's head, making him glares at the older.

Changkyun curses under his breath, regrettin asking Kihyun to pretend to be his fake boyfriend (although he was so good at it). Little did he know, he would enjoy hanging out with the toddlers. They didn't actually hated him and some never wanted to leave him.

And little did he know, Kihyun had been staring at him the whole time with a wide smile plastered on his face. It was an adorable sight and definitely something no one should be missing out. So that's why he took out his phone to record the interaction.

 _The others must see this,_  he keeps telling himself. He's definitely not recording it so he can watch it again, definitely not.

"You never told me you had a boyfriend."

Kihyun jumps as he quickly hides his phone, eyes wide glaring at Youngjae who was grinning beside him. "I don't have one!"

"Yeah right, hyung. Recording a cute interaction of a _friend_ and a kid is definitely normal, especially zooming into his face. Yup, definitely normal. Just friends. Mhm."

"Oh my god, shut up Youngjae."

"Not until you admit it, hyung. You got a crush on him don't you?"

Kihyun turns to look back at Changkyun, still playing with the kids, making his heart flutter. He hated it, and definitely hating the conversation (and definitely hating the fact that it looks exactly like a scene in a kdrama), but as much as he tries to deny it, he knows he won't gain anything.

And it wasn't the first time he had these kinds of conversations. In fact, Yoongi was the one who made him realize his feelings towards the younger, as much as he hated to admit it. The younger knows how to make him flustered and smile. As cliché as it sounds, it's the truth. And he definitely hates (loves) it.

"So...? You do?"

Kihyun sighs, before smiling. "Yeah, I think I do."

 

 

 

Just as they finish cleaning up the place, Changkyun turns to look at the wall clock, frowning as he did so. Kihyun notices it and walks up to him.

"What's up? I thought you'll be happy they left?"

Changkyun turns to the older, still frowning. "It was so fun!" he sighs before putting on a smile. "But it was just a one time thing. Thanks for bringing me here, though."

Kihyun smiles back and nods before taking out a few cash from his pockets. "Here's for today."

Changkyun's eyes widens. "I got paid too? But I thought—"

"Take it. The kids loves you and it would be such a shame to not pay you."

Changkyun smiles, taking the money. "I mean, alright then. Thanks again."

 

 

\-----

 

 **Kihyun:**   _*sends video*_

 **Kihyun:** you're welcome

i suddenly regretted going there

and sinCE WHEN WERE YOU IN THE GC

 **Minhyuk:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE but thanks for reading it <33 got a lot of things to do and i got writer's block for a while so i hope this is okay


	6. Chapter 6

"Wow, I hate you."

Kihyun grins the moment he heard the too familiar voice beside him. He knows what Changkyun was talking about and didn't bother to reply.

"Why did you take that video? Of me? Playing with kids?"

 _Because it's cute._ Kihyun bit his tongue to stop himself from saying that, but turns to look at Changkyun who was pouting cutely.

"It was cute," Kihyun ended up saying, not even realizing his own words.

Changkyun's eyes widen as his face flushes red, he coughs awkwardly before leaning backwards. "C-cute?"

Kihyun grins wider at how flustered Changkyun was, suddenly not regretting saying it was cute. "Yes. I didn't expect kids to love you."

"Well I would've said the same thing about you if you didn't work at the daycare centre."

Kihyun smiles softly, before looking back at the children playing together happily in front of him. It made him feel warm inside.

"I needed money."

Changkyun snapped his head to look at the older, still staring at the toddlers. Changkyun furrows his brows before moving closer, sitting on the bench beside Kihyun.

"I used to be like you. I used to dislike them, thought that the daycare centre would be boring and annoying. Turns out I thoroughly enjoyed the whole time being there. It was the only job available back then, and I'm glad it was."

Changkyun tilts his head as he stares at the older, humming in acknowledgment. "Okay, not to break the moment but let's try not to be sentimental here. I mean, we _are_ in front of the campus right now. It'll be weird if you suddenly burst into tears. And it's just noon!"

Kihyun rolls his eyes, still smiling. They were silent for a short moment. Then Kihyun remembered something, it would probably break the comfortable silence the two shared. But he had to do it, before he forgets.

"I'm sorry."

Changkyun turns to look at the older in confusion. "For what?"

Kihyun looks at Changkyun, meeting his gaze for a split second before sighing. Hesitantly saying, "The other day where I brought up the topic about the numbers. You looked broken and it hadn't stop appearing in my head."

"Aww," the younger coos, catching the older's attention.

Kihyun glares. "What?"

"Nothing, it's just cute to see this side of you."

Kihyun felt his ears burn but pushed the fact away. "What do you mean by that?"

"You know..." Changkyun sings, grinning from ear to ear. "Softie~"

"I'm so done with you."

Changkyun breaks into laughter, though not whole heartedly. He only wanted to drop the topic and not talk about it. But if he would be even more open minded about this, he knew Kihyun wouldn't drop the topic this quick. So he gave a simple answer instead.

"You don't have to worry, hyung. Everything's okay. By the way, my parents wanted to see you again."

Kihyun almost choked on air the moment he heard this. His eyes widen as he turned to Changkyun. "No."

"What do you mean no?! They're really interested in you!"

"Okay but as your _boyfriend_?! No! Last time I became your fake boyfriend, you didn't even bother helping me!"

"Please?" Changkyun pleads with puppy eyes as he looks at Kihyun with a pout. "I'll help out at the daycare centre as a thank you for helping me gift."

Kihyun stare at the younger, appreciating how cute the boy was being. Without thinking, he cracked into a soft smile as he nods. "Okay."

And there, at that moment, Changkyun beamed happily as he stares into the eyes of the older, who also stares back at him. As cliche as it sounds, it felt as if the universe around them stopped moving. It was just them two in their own world.

Unknowingly, Kihyun leans in closer, glancing at the younger's features ever so closely — from his eyes down to his lips, then back to his eyes. Changkyun only gulps as he did the same, leaning in closer.

Until the bell rang.

They jumped away from each other, clearly flustered by what just happened as they try to fix their composure. The awkward tension filled in the empty void between them so Kihyun thought it's time to leave.

"Tonight."

Kihyun turned to the younger, raising a brow. "Tonight?"

"My parents wanna see you tonight, so dress nicely."

 

 

 

\-----

 

**Changkyun**

so

why do people feel

their heart beats fast

when something shocking happened

**Hyungwon**

you're now talking to someone

who knows nothing about love

**Changkyun**

i didnt specifically said it was about love

**Hyungwon**

but it is, isnt it?

**Changkyun**

i

yeah

:(

**Hyungwon**

it's kihyun, isnt it

**Changkyun**

YOU'RE NOT EVEN HELPING

like we had an encounter earlier

and we almost kissed

and he's gonna meet my parents again today

I DONT KNOW

**Hyungwon**

mmmm

just kiss him

**Changkyun**

NO

i dont like him shut up

**Hyungwon**

yeah keep telling yourself that

i gtg bye

**Changkyun**

WONNIE :((

 

\-------

Changkyun pulled out his shirt for the tenth time and put on a black hoodie instead. He didn't know what to wear but he has the urge to look good for his parents, he insisted. So he styled his hair, parted with his forehead showing, and took his glasses to wear them. He looked into the mirror again and groan.

"No, this looks ugly."

But before he could change again, the doorbell rang, drifting his attention away from the mirror.

"Shit," he cursed as he ran to the entrance. Just as he opened the door, he almost stumbled upon seeing the older male who definitely did dress up and look good.

He was wearing a beige buttoned up shirt with a black blazer over, black jeans and a black cap to top it all. It was a weird combination but Kihyun made it work and look good.

_What am I saying?!_

"Hyung! You're early!" Changkyun smiled as he stepped aside so the older could walk in. "My parents won't be here until around ten minutes later so feel free to do whatever you want while I change my clothes.

Kihyun raised a brow before asking, "But you already looked okay, though?"

Changkyun felt his cheeks reddened as he turned to look at the older. "You think so? i mean, you're wearing _that_ and I'm wearing _this_. Don't you think I'm a little bit underdressed?"

Kihyun chuckled as he plopped down onto the sofa. "Or maybe I'm just overdressed," he smiled. "I have to go somewhere after this."

Changkyun's eyes widen. "Why didn't you tell me?! I shouldn't have made you come here in the first place!"

Kihyun only laughed. "Well, because your parents wanted to meet me again and you didn't exactly gave me a choice."

Changkyun frowned as he walked towards the older. "Sorry, you should've told me earlier. I could've told my parents you were busy and is unable to come!"

"Nah, it's okay. It's later at 10 anyway."

Changkyun looked at the clock and saw that it was just almost 7 before sighing. Still feeling guilty, he looked back at the older.

"But then you'll be tired."

"Oh my god, Changkyun, trust me, it's okay!"

"But—"

"No more 'but's, you're too nice for your own good," Kihyun states. "If it'll make you feel better, you can follow me to where I'll be going later. How about that?"

Changkyun thought for a while before nodding. "Since I drag you here, it's only fair if you drag me there too. As long as you're not planning on killing me."

Kihyun rolled his eyes as he leaned into the couch. "Yeah, I'm gonna kill you, how did you know?!"

Changkyun only frowned and was about to reply when the bell ring.

 

 

"I didn't know you can drive! Changkyun, why didn't you tell me he can drive?"

"I didn't know!"

Changkyun's mother was in awe as she stared at the car for the tenth time tonight. Kihyun only laughed as he leaned against his car.

"I don't usually drive but since Changkyun told me you two usually come here by cab, I thought maybe I could send you two back home after the long night," Kihyun smiled.

"That's so sweet of you! Thank you! Maybe you can join for dinner some other time with us?" Changkyun's mother asked.

Kihyun glanced at the younger, who nudge his shoulder, giving him a smile and a small nod. Kihyun then shrugged, "Sure."

 

 

"DUDE! I DIDN'T KNOW YOU CAN DRIVE!"

Kihyun hissed before glaring at the younger for a mere second. "Don't shout in my ear, for God's sake, I'm driving!"

"I can't believe you've been keeping this baby a secret from me this entire time," Changkyun pout as he pat on the seat.

"I don't usually drive, I'd try to avoid it if i could. But since I'm going somewhere today, might as well bring this baby along."

"Oh yeah, about that, where are we going?"

Kihyun ignored the boy's question as he turned to the left, looking outside. Just then, he suddenly stopped the car and took off his seatbelt.

"We're here."

With a questioning look, Changkyun took off his seatbelt and got out the car with Kihyun. 

"Woah."

Changkyun looked up to stare at the building in front of him. Then, he saw people wearing formal clothes walking in and out of the building — it's an office.

"Bring it back in an hour," Kihyun told the valet, who nodded in response, as he passed him the key.

"I thought you worked in a day care centre."

"I am," the older replied, walking into the office as a few staff greeted him. "This is my father's company."

"Your father is a CEO?!" Changkyun asked as he stopped in his track, which Kihyun quickly pulled him into the elevator with him.

"Yes, and please lower down your voice," said the older as he pressed the button to the fifth floor. "Especially in this level, it is dead silent."

And true to his words, just as the doors open, everyone was doing their job and almost no one was talking to each other.

"They still work even though it's ten?" Changkyun whispered.

Little did the younger know, it made the older tensed a bit but of course he won't tell him that. "They're on night shifts."

Changkyun looked around just to see people stopped their work just to stare at both him and Changkyun, mainly Changkyun. Just then, they reached in front of an office where the older stopped him.

"Wait here," he told the latter as he entered the office. Changkyun awkwardly turned around to lean against the wall and take out his phone, pretending to be busy when the truth is, he's just staring at his wallpaper, swiping left and right to look at the apps he installed. After about a minute or so, Kihyun still hadn't got out of the office so he took this time to keep his phone and look around the office, fully aware that everyone was staring at him.

"So where's this boy?"

Changkyun turned his head around to see Kihyun walking out of the office beside an unfamiliar man, before he straightened himself up.

"Him."

The man looked at Changkyun as he examined the boy. "Are you sure he's the same boy you told me? The one with three courses and is in two jobs? He looks so reckless."

Changkyun glanced at Kihyun for a second before looking back at the man. "Um, hi, er, sir."

The man stared at Changkyun for a second longer before whipping out his hand in front of his face. "Hello, Changkyun. I'm Kihyun's father, the CEO of this company."

Changkyun slowly nod as he shook the older's hand. "That's cool."

"Changkyun, manners!" Kihyun whisper-shouted at the younger, glaring at him.

"That's cool... _sir_."

Kihyun's father looked at the younger for a mere second before laughing. "I like this guy."

He heard a few gasp in the office so he turned to see everyone staring at their greetings.

"Get back to work, everyone."

Changkyun tried to get a better view of the workers' work when Kihyun nudged his shoulder.

"What are you looking at?"

"They look cool typing things. Are they hacking shits?"

"Language," Kihyun warned which only made Changkyun grinned mischievously. "And no."

"Aw, that sucks. Thought this'll be a hacking company."

"Can you lower your voice? My father is still here, if you've forgotten."

The two of them turn to see Kihyun's father smiling at the two of them. "Don't need to worry, boys. Enjoy your time here. Kihyun, you can talk to me tomorrow instead." And that was the last thing he said before walking into his office again.

The two of them were left outside, side by side and it took them an entire minute to start their conversation.

"Can I try those?"

 

 

 

"Changkyun, this isn't a computer to play games."

"I know, but it's the perfecr computer to play games!"

Kihyun facepalmed himself before pulling the younger out from his chair. "That's it, we're going back home."

"Your car won't be here in about twenty more minutes and your father told me to enjoy my time here, so..."

"But they are working and you're disturbing them!"

"Oh really?" Changkyun smirked before looking at the others, who were clearly watching them. "Hey guys, am I disturbing you?"

All of them shook their heads which made Changkyun look at the older and smirked wider, arms folding with each other. "See? No harm done. You're just overreacting, hyung."

The younge got out of the older's grip as he walked towards the food area. "Oh, damn, there's food here too?"

"Have you never been in an office before?"

Changkyun looked at the older flatly. "You think?"

Kihyun rolled his eyes as he sighed. "You know what, might as well I let you enjoy your time here, even though there's nothing much here."

"There's food and a computer that you can play games with. And— holy shit is that a coffee maker?!"

Kihyun sighed as he could only look at the younger. Though, he couldn't lie but feel his heart warming up seeing how the boy looks excited on almost everything. 

"Oh, I thought this was new."

"That is new, they just bought it last week."

"Really? Well this looks old. My mom bought a newer version of this yesterday and took a picture and sent it to me."

"If you have a newer coffee maker machine, why are you so excited seeing one here?"

"Who said I was excited?" Changkyun chuckled. "I wasn't, just looking around."

Kihyun looked at the clock and noticed there's still 15 minutes left. He sighed before looking back at Changkyun, who had been staring at the older.

"I like how this place is quiet, unlike where I work at."

Kihyun scoffed. "I don't even work here."

"Are you going to, though?"

Kihyun became silent as he looked down to the floor. The truth is, he had been thinking about this for over months and years, and he was supposed to make his final decision today. That was why he wanted to see his father, but because he told Kihyun to talk to him tomorrow instead, Kihyun started to think about his decisions again.

_Does he really want to?_

"Hyung...?"

Kihyun snapped out of his thoughts as he shook his head violently.

"Sorry I asked."

"No, it's okay. I... I don't know if I will though."

"Don't rush yourself," Changkyun frowned as he stare at the older's face. Just then, he walked towards him and gripped his wrist, making the older look at up at him. "Come on, there's 10 minutes left. I wanna go to the rooftop, if you have one."

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
